


Sweet Strong Southern

by Queen_Oval



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tumblr ruins my life, then agian i have no life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Oval/pseuds/Queen_Oval
Summary: All Thomas wants is James to wear a cute t-shirt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame a Tumblr meme.

“No I’m not wearing that!”

James and Thomas were in their apartment. James was enjoying his day binge watching Netflix. Until Thomas walked in holding up a shirt saying, “I like my man how I like my tea. Sweet, Strong and Southern.“

“Come on, babe you know you like this shirt,” Thomas Jefferson comment with smile.

The short man blankly looked at him.

James shook his head, ”No. It’s trashy.”

Thomas cuddle James,”No It’s trendy and cute. Just like you.”

“Still no wearing that,”James told him swiftly clicking to the next episode.

Thomas held him tight showing off his puppy eyes to his boyfriend,”Pretty please.”

“Let me think about it…..No,” James said ending the conversation focusing on the episode. Thomas pouted at his boyfriend and not earning his attention. The curly haired got off of James, walking to their bedroom needing to think up a plan. Desperate times calls for desperate measures,thought Thomas. 

Thomas knew one thing that would make James wear that shirt. His southern drawl would make James listen. 

“Darlin’,” Thomas called him. 

“Oh God,” James moaned under his breath. Thomas is using his southern accent again, I have to be strong James thought.

“Yes, Thomas,” James answered look at him.

The curly afro looked him,”Can you please wear this shirt?”

James swallowed dryly,”I don’t know.”

Thomas curled up to James, “Please I think it’ll look so sexy on you.”

James blushed,”Really?”

“Of course darlin’ can you pretty please,” Thomas said hugging James’ midsection.

James fidgeted a little, “It wouldn’t hurt to wear it just once...right?”

“Right,” Thomas agreed secretly smiling that his plan is working.

James got off the couch and put on the shirt still feeling uncomfortable in it, “ How do I look?”

“The sexiest man alive!” Thomas gushed. Making James blushed at the comment.

“Thank you,” James said. Thomas grabbed his hand walking out to the front door.

“Where are we go,” James asked as he 

“Go to show this to Hamilton's face,” The curly haired answered.

“Why?”

“To show I have a cuter boyfriend then he has,” Thomas smiled at him.

“Couldn't do that in phone?” question James trying keep up with Thomas.

“It's not the same,” The taller one as they reached to the elevators.


End file.
